


Hands Off Our Villain

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just Possessive Avengers, Just slightly, More comic verse than Movie Verse?, SO, Yeah no pairings really either, You'll probably be okay if you've seen The Avengers and Fantastic Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fantastic Four capture Loki, and the Avengers don't take kindly to someone else touching their Villain. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off Our Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Руки прочь от нашего злодея!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555205) by [Andrew_Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean)
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Hände weg von unserem Bösewicht!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715927) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> [ Based on [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=153406#t153406) on AvengerKink ]
> 
> [Now translated into Russian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1555205) by the lovely [Andrew_Clean](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/andrew_clean)!

[What Am I doing. XD Tried really hard to not cracky.]

Tony snarled, seeing Loki trapped beneath a familiar glowing net, and he stomped over, pushing at Reed Richards chest.

"I don't think so, you fucker, you give him back!"

The rest of the fantastic four moved over, frowning. "What are you spouting about, Star-"

They were cut off as an Arrow buried it self between Johnny Storm's legs, and a familiar green shape bearing an assassin on each shoulder appeared, Steve and Thor landing quickly behind them.

"Loki is ours. You have Doom."

"He is a villain-"

"He is ours!" "Don't take my stuff!" Tony and Clint's voice sounded at the same time,and Steve stepped forward, shield tucked against his back. "Mister Richards. I do believe that you generally chase after a 'Doctor Doom', yes? I must ask you to release Loki, please." He smiled, and Johnny and Sue had to look away, blushing.

Richards frowned.

"No. I'm taking him to the Otherworld Prison-"

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and a crack of lightening cut off his words.

"We have spoken kindly and with politeness, Mortal. You will release my brother, you will do it now, or I will rain fury down on you and your teammates." Thor rumbled, pointing Mjolnir at Reed Richards, and Sue moved towards her husband.

"Reed, just...let him go." She mumbled, and Johnny nodded his agreement, Thing looking away, snorting.

"...No. He's a villain." Reed Richards finally said, and then stepped back, when all the Avengers took up a fighting Stance, pointing themselves at the Fantastic Four.

"We will attack if you force us. The full force of SHIELD, The Avengers and Asgard will rain down upon you." Thor said, growling.

Reed finally took a step back, and pulled out a controller from somewhere, pressing a button and Loki stood shakily, sapped of Energy from whatever Richards had used on him.

Thor moved over, and supported him, and the Others relaxed marginally once Thor nodded. Tony looked at Reed Richards, and snarled.

"Stick to your own Villains!" He barked, and then they were gone, back to wherever they had been before they found out that Loki had been captured.


End file.
